


Escape

by orphan_account



Category: iCarly
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret fire escape romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

_**Escape**_  
Title: Escape  
Pairing: Sam/Griffin  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: A secret fire escape romance  
Written for: [](http://darkmagic-luvr.livejournal.com/profile)[ **darkmagic_luvr**](http://darkmagic-luvr.livejournal.com/)  

  
When Griffin steals the motorcycle, it's all Sam can do to keep her hands to herself. He's more than hot and his criminal record maybe a major turn-on, but he belongs to Carly, no matter how much Spencer may disapprove. In school, she pays even less attention to what he teachers say, yet instead of being disruptive, she's taken to fantasizing about Griffin and sitting behind him on "his" motorcycle.

She imagine the feel of the vibrations between their legs as they speed down the highway and narrowly making the sharp turns. Sam anxiously taps her pencil on her thigh as she waits for the final bell to ring. So she can sneak to Carly's and see him, watch him. Her insides clench in excitement when the bell finally goes off.

Spencer has gone crazy with locks and sirens on nearly every entrance and exit. The only one he left open, for obvious reasons, was the fire escape. She makes her way to the dirty alley and begins tugging the ladder down to ground level. It takes a few tries, and it creaks annoyingly loud for someone who is trying to sneak around. Finally, finally, it gives way. As she begins her ascent, pictures flash before her eyes. Her and Griffin making out behind the school. Griffin sucking her toes. Maybe even getting to second base on Carly's bed.

Carly.

Fuck.

She hasn't thought that far ahead and it makes her pause on the third story landing. She would be totally going behind her back. Just because Spencer was trying to break them up didn't mean they were broken up. Far from it. Sam decides to keep going. The danger and forbidden fruit of it draws her in like a moth to flame.

Carly's window suddenly opens, and Sam sees a very male figure climb out of the fourth story window: Griffin. She feels her heart beat faster as she sees Carly kiss his cheek and close her window again. He's coming her way, and her knees begin to quiver.

"Sam?"

Shit.

"H-hey, Griffin. Fancy seeing you up here."

She mentally kicks herself. What an incredibly lame thing to say.

"So, why are you up here?" he asks curiously.

Sam gropes desperately for an answer.

"Oh, you know, to see Carly."

Griffin smiles that million dollar smile.

"Me too. I'm just going. She's all yours."

Sam smiles weakly.

"Ok, thanks."

She can't fucking stand the awkward silence that follows. The tension thickens around them like a choking sweater. All the fibers clinging to sweaty skin and scratching at the neck and wrists. She wants to yank it off and feel free again.

She kisses him full on the mouth, pressing him into the brick wall behind them. His muscled chest feels phenomenal against her aching breasts. Smooth friction that burns and glides. He cups her face in his large hands and runs his tongue over her lips. She can't help but open them to allow him in. She loves the way his tongue fucks her mouth. It’s soft and juicy, and she savors the taste of pomegranate juice his lips carry to hers.

Hid hands soon leave her face and travel south to her hips. He pulls her between his legs, and she can feel the hardness that’s beginning to grow. It hits her that she’s the one who’s making it happen. She’s the one he really wants. Not Carly. She can’t help but wonder if Carly has ever let Griffin go this far, or was she a good girl who knew when to stay “no” and paid attention in health class about birth control and abstinence? Knowing Carly, probably the latter. Good. She isn’t tasting Carly on his mouth.

His hands move again, this time to her ass and she feels a harsh squeeze. She breaks away from his lips and lets out a gasp. God that feels good. He does it a few more times and soon she feels her panties get wet. She never knew a boy could turn her on like that and vice versa.

Their lips unlock a second time when she feels him go for the button and zipper on her pants. She’s never been this far with a guy before. She chickened out the last time it got this far. Sam decides to let him. Because he’s different. Because he’s special. When his hands slip inside the folds of her clothes, her knees buckle and she has to grip his shoulders even more tightly to stay upright.

“It’s ok. I’ve got you,” he murmurs into her hair. “I won’t let you fall.”

And if she gets a little choked up and if her eyes tear up at tender words she never hears, Griffin’s not going to tell, and neither is the brick wall or the fire escape their making out on.

He pulls her pants down just enough to maneuver his fingers inside her soft, pink wetness, one then two at a time. He wants to make her feel good. To take the pressure off of her. He’s taking charge because he wants someone who he can take care of. He likes that about Sam; the fact that she’s more than a little broken. The fact that her mother is a slut and her father is nonexistent may be humorous to the iCarly fans who think it’s a joke, but he knows for a fact that nothing about it is funny. He would know; his dad’s gone too.

Sam moans deeply, and he’s brought back to earth. His pants are tight and he wants to be inside her, she’s asking him, begging him to please do it. But he can’t. He doesn’t have any protection with him and he doesn’t want to take the risk. (He’s never had to keep them around since Carly never wanted to do this anyway.) She looks disappointed, but then he finally finds her clit—he remembers from health class last year—and gently rubs it because he doesn’t want to hurt her, hoping he’s doing it right because he’s never done this before expect to himself. He knows he’s fumbling blindly, but he hopes she still likes it. She throws her head back and lets out a sigh or two, and finally she has to ask him to stop because it hurts.

Sam knows she didn’t come all the way, but it sure was pretty damn close. Close enough to feel tingly inside, but not strong enough to be “screaming with abandon” like her romance novels always said. Sheepishly she pulls her purple panties back up her legs, along with her jeans that have the holes in the knees. He loves the way her blonde hair looks in the sun. Like it’s gold atop her head.

She looks up at Carly’s window and says, “Thanks, but I gotta get going.”

She sticks out her hand like it’s a business deal that just went through, and he pulls her in for another kiss. A chaste one, compared to what they had just been doing.

“Bye Sam.”

Sam goes up the ladder. Griffin goes down it. She wonders if they’ll ever cross paths again. She hopes that they do.  



End file.
